


Dance For Me

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Come Eating, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Magnus Bane is a legend, Pole Dancing, S1 Magnus, Shy Alec, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripper Magnus Bane, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Tied Hands, Top Alec Lightwood, bound hands, come tasting is more acurate, magical preperation, magnus fucking bane son!, martini mondays, probably should have set this in a strip club, riding dick, stressed Alec, why can't alec just ask for what he wants?, wild Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: When Magnus inadvertently offers Alec a private dance, he doesn't realise how excited Alec would be by the prospect. After seeing Alec struggle to ask for it, he decides maybe it's time to show Alec some of his moves.And maybe Alec can show Magnus some of his?





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance For Me/Dirty Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/438366) by Me/Jackie/San. 



> Okay, before you read, if you click on ☝️ link, it will take you to a podcast reading of this fic by the hilarious Jackie and San. I had to post inspired by instead of just inspired BC I couldn't find it! The fic inspired the podcast. Follow @QuiteMagicalPodcast on twitter for more great smutty fic reads!!!
> 
>  
> 
> It only occurred to me after I finished writing this that it should have been set in a club. I hope it's okay that it wasn't.
> 
> This is for Anon, thank you for the request dear, please enjoy!
> 
> the songs for this chapter are:
> 
> High for this- The weekend- Flufftronix remix  
> Tainted love- Marylin Manson  
> Partition- Beyonce  
> Kiss it better- Rihanna  
> Electric- Alina Baraz

Alec closed the apartment door, throwing his key in the bowl on the console table as he kicked off his shoes. He dropped his messenger bag next to the coat stand, closing his eyes for a minute to let the stresses of his position roll off his shoulders, glad to be home. “Magnus?” he called, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it, along with his thigh holster, on the stand in the hallway before going in search of his Warlock.

He grinned when he saw the martini ready and waiting for him, on the drinks cart in the living room, thanking the Angel for martini Mondays, his week had started off with a shitstorm that most likely wouldn’t be cleared up any time soon.

He sipped his drink, almost choking at the extra gin in it as he meandered through the loft, listening to Freddie Mercury singing out his desperation to be free. You and me both, Freddie, you and me both, he thought with a chuckle. 

He found Magnus in his study, his hips swaying as he threw something into a pot and snapped his fingers. He leaned against the doorpost, sipping his martini as he watched Magnus move. He was like poetry in motion. He stared at Magnus’ ass, watching as it hypnotically moved to the music, all other thoughts driven from his mind when he felt his dick twitch. The tight jeans his Warlock was wearing were clinging to his ass, the seam riding up slightly, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Alec had to adjust himself when Magnus bent down to grab something off the bottom shelf, continuing to move his hips. He almost groaned as he imagined running his hands over the tight, well-toned ass when it was presented so perfectly to him.

Magnus could feel Alec’s eyes on his ass, smirking as he swayed his hips once more. “Are you catching flies, Alexander?” he asked with a grin as he straightened up, winking at Alec when he looked over his shoulder to see Alec staring slack-jawed at him, shuffling on the spot. He chucked the desiccated pixie wings into the potion he was brewing before spinning on the spot and stalking across the room.

By the Angel! Even just walking across the room, Magnus exuded sex appeal, the sway never leaving his hips. His eyes never left Magnus’ as he crossed the distance. He wrapped his arm around his waist when Magnus pulled him in, swaying them both. “I could watch you dance all day,” he said, pressing his lips to the skin behind Magnus’ ear.

“Continue doing that and I’ll give you a private dance after dinner, it’s almost ready” Magnus whispered, tilting his head to the side and letting his eyes float closed at the sensation of Alec's breath against his skin.

“I hope it’s not whatever’s in that pot… wait, really?” Alec asked, his breath catching just at the thought of Magnus dancing for him, really dancing. He pulled his boyfriend flush against his body, letting him know what he thought of the idea as he stared into Magnus’ eyes, trying to see if he was joking.

Magnus’ eyebrows lifted of their own accord, his eyes going wide when he felt the hard ridge of Alec’s cock digging into his thigh, he spun on the spot, pulling Alec’s hand over his head to wrap around his stomach and brushed his ass against Alec’s hips, grinding against his dick as he arched his back. “Any time you want, Shadowhunter” Magnus whispered, laying his head back on Alec’s shoulder as he continued to gyrate against Alec’s cock. He shuddered when Alec’s hips jerked forward, his arm tightening to keep him in place. Fuck! It seemed Alec liked that idea, it had the cogs turning in his head as Alec claimed his lips.

Alec groaned when Magnus broke the kiss and spun away from him, a glint in his eyes as he sashayed out of the room. He pressed his face to the doorframe, silently begging the angel for control of himself before he followed Magnus to the dining table.

Magnus snapped his fingers, summoning Pad Thai straight from his favourite kitchen in Thailand. He lit a couple of candles with another snap and settled at the table, silently watching Alec take a seat. He grinned every time Alec looked up from his dinner, a wistful look on his face. He watched the thoughts roll through his boyfriend's eyes, watched him wonder if he should ask. He could read him like a book. 

Magnus continued to eat as he waited for Alec to ask. He almost laughed when Alec’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he attacked his noodles with vicious bites. Even after all they had done together, he still had trouble asking for what he wanted. “So, how was your day?” he asked, showing Alec no mercy.

“Same as usual,” Alec said, internally groaning as his window of opportunity slammed shut in his face. He was mentally kicking himself in the balls, why did he have such a problem asking for the things he wanted? Magnus never judged, always happy to try anything he asked for, the problem was, he had usually had a few more gin’s in him before he asked for them. “Demon attack, Clary disappearing, Jace fretting after her. Clary turning up, Jace missing while out looking for her. Raj being a pain in the ass demands from Idris” he mumbled around his food.

Magnus folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, formulating a plan as Alec continued to list the shit that was piled atop his shoulders. He saw the tension rolling through his lover and knew that he needed this. “Why don’t you go and take a shower, just relax for a while? We can talk more about it when you’re done” he suggested, placing a kiss on top of Alec’s head as he took his plate. He watched Alec shuffle out of the room before snapping his fingers, sending their plates away, who had time to wash dishes?

Magnus could hear the shower running, the bang of the door as Alec got in it. He only had 10 minutes at most. He waved his hands with a flourish, filling every available surface with candles before clearing the middle of the room. He quickly dragged the blue velvet chair and the side table forward, conjuring a bottle, glass and ice bucket and set to work mixing alec a whiskey sour before adding the cherry on tonight’s Sundae with another wave of his hand.

He stared at what he had conjured, grinning as he imagined Alec’s face when he saw it before dashing through their bedroom and into his closet. He heard Alec muttering to himself, hearing the words “missed opportunities” as Alec looked for something to wear in the drawers. He selected his outfit, changing as quietly as possible and fixing his hair and makeup with a wave of his hand before he emerged from the closet.

Alec spun on the spot when he heard a noise behind him, wrestling his navy blue t-shirt over his head before he found Magnus watching him. “Magnus, what…?” he trailed off when he saw what his boyfriend was wearing. Fuck! 

“Are we… are you going somewhere?” Alec asked. He was used to seeing Magnus wearing silky shirts and soft scarves, jewellery and fashionable coats, not black leather jackets and skin-tight black leather trousers, well, maybe the trousers. They weren’t usually so tight though. He really wasn’t used to seeing Magnus’ floppy hair though. His eyes zeroed in on Magnus’ when he noticed the thick, dark makeup he had applied, closer to how he used to wear it when they had first met but even heavier, little gold flecks sparkling in the smoky outlines every time he blinked. His eyes travelled down, almost slamming closed when he saw the big combat boots Magnus was wearing. Fuck! 

“No, do you like it?” Magnus asked, unable to stop his eyes travelling over Alec. He grinned when he saw him, self-consciously tugging at the loose grey sweats and tight blue t-shirt, looking like he felt underdressed, he wasn’t. It was Magnus’ favourite look on Alec. The t-shirt showed every outline of muscle and the way the sweats hung low on his hips, showing off his dick to perfection, fuck! He grinned when he saw Alec’s bare feet, he loved when he just relaxed like that and blue and grey really were his colours. He stalked forward to take Alec’s hand.

Alec just followed when Magnus led him out of their room, into the living room, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ ass, it was glorious! He looked up, dragging his eyes away from it when he felt a tug on his hand, to see what his boyfriend wanted. His eyes went wide when he saw the pole, sitting in the middle of the floor, his favourite chair pulled up to it in prime position. 

“I think I promised you a dance, Mr Lightwood” Magnus said, winking at Alec. He almost laughed when he saw his boyfriend gulp. His eyes followed Alec’s tongue when it darted out of his mouth, watching it lick across his plump bottom lip before he caught his lip between his white teeth, biting down into it. The action had a shudder running down Magnus’ spine, all he wanted to do was catch that bottom lip between his own teeth. He was already starting to feel riled up, the adrenaline pumping through his body at the thought of dancing for Alec. He pulled him over to the chair and pushed him down into it.

Alec fell into the chair when Magnus pushed him down, grateful for the seat, his legs were weak with anticipation. He was already excited at the thought of Magnus dancing for him but the pole! He silently wondered if Magnus actually knew how to use it before the ridiculous thought almost had a laugh bubbling out of him, of course, he would know how to use it, he was Magnus fucking Bane! He looked up at Magnus when a glass floated in front of his face, seeing the excited gleam in his eyes. He wondered if Magnus wasn’t doing this as much for his own personal amusement as for him. 

Magnus handed Alec his whiskey, grabbing a handful of his shirt to pull him forward so he could slam their lips together. He backed off with a smile when Alec tried to deepen it, pushing him further back into his chair. He snapped his fingers as he turned away, the surround sound blaring to life. The deep base of High for this, vibrating through the room, had him rolling his shoulders, stretching the muscles in his arms as he stalked towards the pole.

Alec couldn’t pry his eyes off Magnus’ ass as he moved across the short space to the pole. The way he prowled towards it like a cat, his walk graceful with just the right amount of sway to his hips, had him shifting in his seat. The bass of the song Magnus had selected was so deep it was vibrating through the floor and up through his chair, it was doing things to him! He sipped his drink, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat when he saw the stretch of Magnus’ leather pants across his ass when he climbed up onto the podium. Fuck!

Alec wanted to slam his eyes closed, but couldn’t look away, mesmerized when Magnus pulled the silver zip of his jacket down, unzipping it at a tortuous pace as he watched. He could see every muscle as it was revealed, millimetre by millimetre, it had him taking another gulp of his drink.

Magnus never broke eye contact as he unzipped his jacket, smirking when Alec almost missed his mouth when he took a sip of his drink. He winked at Alec before he reached up behind him, as high as his arm would go and gripped the steel pole tightly, spinning around it in a full circle to get the feel for it, almost groaning at the delicious stretch of his muscles. He spread his legs out as he turned on the pole, stretching the muscles as he brought them parallel to his hips.

Alec forgot all about the drink in his hand as he watched Magnus roll his hips upwards, pulling his entire body up until he was upside down on the pole, spinning with his legs, splayed wide in the perfect split. He gaped when Magnus continued to spin at the top of the pole. His dick was twitching as his eyes glided over the small amount of stomach and chest that was exposed by his open jacket. Raziel! He could move!

Magnus wrapped his legs around the pole as he draped his body backwards, letting go with his arms. He schooled his grin as the jacket he was wearing slid down his arms, falling from his body to land next to the podium before he gripped the pole beneath him and released the grip his legs had on it.

Alec nearly lost his shit when Magnus planked the pole, barely gripping onto it with his hands as he continued to spin slowly. He could see every straining muscle in his arms and shoulders now that the jacket was gone. He watched as they glided under his beautiful golden skin, a light sheen covering his body that shined in the dim candlelight. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The core strength Magnus was displaying was incredible, forcing his eyes to glide over the six-pack of his abs. He almost missed it when the song changed, so engrossed in what Magnus was doing.

Magnus grinned when Marilyn Manson’s version of tainted love started to blast through the speakers, kicking his movements up another notch. He was breathing hard as he wrapped his legs around the pole once more and spun around it, letting himself slide down it slowly, holding himself up with just his legs. He reached down when he reached the floor, supporting himself with his hands before rolling down into the splits.

Alec sank further down into his chair as he watched Magnus grind down on the floor, rolling his hips as he stared at him, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. He had to adjust himself again. His breath caught when Magnus stood, even managing to make that look sexy, and jumped for the top of the pole. He looked like he was break dancing on it, his hips turning a full rotation with each circle of the pole.

Alec could barely breathe as he watched Magnus spinning at a speed that stole his breath with each roll of his hips. The flex of every muscle in his torso and arms had him breathing heavily, his dick aching. His boyfriend, flying around the pole was absolute perfection. He sat up, ramrod straight when Magnus wrapped his entire body around the pole and fell in an upside-down death drop that almost stopped his heart, just catching himself on his hands as the song finished.

Magnus rolled his body down off the pole to land on his knees, breathing hard as the next song came on, partition by Miss Beyonce. He crawled across the floor as the bass started vibrating through the floor, never taking his eyes from Alec’s as he reached him. He took hold of his boyfriend's knees, forcing them apart before he crawled up between them.

Alec drained his glass and set it down on the table when Magnus grabbed his knees and pushed them wide apart. He reached out, to run his fingers through Magnus’ hair before his hand was slapped away. He stared incredulously down at his boyfriend as Magnus pulled himself up to stand in front of him, dragging his entire body up and grinding against his dick.

The feeling of Alec’s hard dick over his stomach as Magnus dragged his body up almost stole all of his self-control. He grinned at the affronted look on Alec’s face when he had slapped his hand away, it was priceless. He turned on the spot, rolling his hips with each beat of the music until he felt Alec’s hand run up the back of his thigh. “No touching the dancer’s please, Mr Lightwood,” he said, looking at Alec over his shoulder as he continued to sway his hips.

“How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when your ass looks like that in those pants?” Alec growled out, uncaring of the gravely, husky tone of his voice, he was hard as a rock and Magnus knew it! He groaned when Magnus dropped into a slut drop that was breathtaking. 

Magnus pulled his knees together and rolled his ass up until he was bent over in front of Alec. he rolled his eyes when he felt Alec’s hand on his ass before inspiration struck. He snapped his fingers, laughing when he heard a strangled sound behind him. He spun on the spot to see the desperate, miserable look on his boyfriend’s face.

Alec didn’t know whether to moan or groan, when his hands were suddenly bound together with a set of cuffs behind his chair, he wasn’t allowed to touch but he loved being tied up. He watched Magnus’ gaze fall to his dick, tenting the loose material of his sweats, seeing the raised eyebrow. Fuck! He knew Magnus would show him no mercy.

Magnus spun again and draped himself over Alec’s body, rolling his hips to grind down on Alec’s dick. Fuck, he was rock hard in his pants. The feeling of it grinding between his asscheeks almost had him forgetting what he was supposed to be doing. He undulated his hips once more, shuddering as he felt Alec’s breath brush over the nape of his neck and down his spine. He changed his movements when the song changed, the slow, sultry 50 Shades of Gray version of Britney Spears’ Toxic, pouring out of the speakers.

Alec watched as Magnus draped a leg on either side of his thighs when the music changed. He watched as Magnus fell forward to land on his hands while he continued to grind his hips into his painfully hard dick, practically twerking in his face. It had him straining at the cuffs on his wrists, he wanted grab Magnus’ hips and bite into his toned ass, the leather stretching across it was gorgeous, he could probably bounce a dime off it if he had his hands free.

Magnus straightened up, standing in one fluid motion. He snapped his fingers, removing his boots in an instant, there was no way to make taking your boots off sexy so he did it with his magic, knowing how much Alec loved when he used his magic. He turned to face Alec, watching his panting mess of a boyfriend meet his gaze for a moment. Shit! His pupils were like dinner plates, full-blown at the lust that was obviously running through him.

Alec’s gaze broke from Magnus’ when he saw his boyfriend's hands move down over his chest and stomach to the waistband his leather trousers, rolling his body to the music. His trousers were already riding low on his hips, showing off the V of his abdominal muscles to perfection. He couldn’t stop his teeth sinking into his bottom lip when he saw Magnus’ fingers dip into the waistband of his trousers. Fuck! The anticipation was going to kill him stone dead in his seat!

Magnus grinned when he went for the buttons on his trousers, Alec was a drooling mess. He undid the buttons one by one, in time with every deep thud of the bass rolling through the room. He stopped his movements when he got to the last button, letting the material flap open before he spun away.

Alec was almost crying by the time Magnus turned his back on him. His eyes had travelled down the happy trail on Magnus’ abdomen to get the briefest, most tantalising glimpse of the short, trimmed hairs at the base of his dick before he turned away. Why? He begged of any angel that would listen. His cock started leaking pre-cum when Magnus flicked his hips to the sides, once, twice, three times, his trousers riding lower and lower with each movement. This demon was going to be the death of him! They would find his cold, stiff corpse, with a pathetic, desperate look on his face and a boner in his pants you could hang a flag from. Magnus hadn’t even touched him and he was almost coming in his pants!

He watched in silent, tortured misery as Magnus let his pants ride low until just the top of his ass crack was hanging over the waistband. “Fuck, Magnus, please? I want to touch you so bad” Alec muttered when he saw the swell of Magnus’ ass, the perfectly rounded shape as he arched his back was like a peach, a peach he wanted to shove his dick into. Great! Magnus had even managed to make a piece of fucking fruit sexy. The thought of burying his dick between those rounded ass cheeks had a low moan hissing out of him.

Magnus sat in Alec’s lap as the next song came on, kiss it better by Rihanna. He leaned back, draping his head on Alec’s shoulder as he started to roll his hips, grinding down on Alec’s magnificently hard cock in time to the electric guitar. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around the back of Alec’s neck as he moved, his own dick hardening with every downwards thrust of his hips.

Alec couldn’t stop himself from trailing kisses down Magnus’ arm and shoulder, making his way up his boyfriend's neck when Magnus didn’t stop him. He bucked his hips up, showing this gorgeous, evil man exactly what he had done to him.

Fuck! The feeling of Alec’s lips on his skin, his hard dick pressing between the cleft of his ass stole the last of Magnus’ self-control. He used his magic to slide his trousers off while he kept his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck. He moaned when he felt Alec’s breath stutter out across his neck, his heart racing against his back.

Alec continued to kiss Magnus’ neck when his trousers slid down his legs. He watched Magnus’ dick spring free from the constricting material, shit, he had gone commando underneath them. He redoubled the efforts of his hips when he saw his lovers cock bounce against his stomach with every combined roll of their hips, even as he grazed his teeth along Magnus’ neck. His boyfriend was just as riled up as he was.

Magnus released his grip on Alec’s neck and sat up, completely naked in Alec’s lap. He snapped his fingers, lubing himself up and stretching himself out in an instant before he snapped his fingers again, removing Alec’s clothes.

Alec had almost cried out when Magnus had sat up until his clothes had disappeared. He moaned when Magnus draped a leg over each of his thighs and planted his feet on the floor, looking at him over his shoulder. He nodded his head emphatically when he saw the raised eyebrow, the question in Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus moaned when he lined Alec’s cock up with his hole and sank down onto it, his breath exploding from his lungs when he was fully seated in Alec’s lap again. He grinned, reaching forward and grabbing Alec’s knees when he shuffled them forward slightly, to keep his balance. Fuck! This angle! 

“Alexander, fuck!” Magnus cried when Alec’s hips came up off the seat. He planted his feet on the floor and rolled his hips with short, shallow movements, getting used to Alec’s dick in his ass, his lover wasn’t a small man! He changed his movements when the song changed to Electric by Alina Baraz, the deep bass controlling his hips as he started to rise and fall on Alec’s dick.

Alec’s eyes were glued to Magnus’ rounded ass cheeks, swallowing his cock with each downward thrust. His already shaky breath huffed out in short gasps at the sight of it, at the feeling of his rim squeezing his dick. He watched as Magnus arched his back when he picked his pace up, the perfect curve of it one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He wished he had his hands free so he could trail his fingers up the line of his spine

Magnus moaned when he felt Alec’s lips on the back of his neck, leaning further back so he could have better access. He snapped his fingers, releasing Alec’s hands, as much as they both loved being tied up, he wanted to feel his hands on his body.

Alec squeezed his hands, rolling his arms when the cuffs disappeared. He ignored the ache in his arms as he brought them forward to trail down Magnus’ sides, one gripping his left hip the other trailing down Magnus' spine. He followed the line down, tracing over the curve of Magnus’ ass. He gripped Magnus’ hip harder as his lips followed his fingers, intermittently raising his hips to meet one of his lover's thrusts.

Magnus was coming apart on top of Alec, the feeling of his plump lips, kissing and sucking at his spine had him melting as shiver after shiver ran up and down his spine. He leaned back when it was too much, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when he Alec wrapped an arm around his waist, his entire arm encircling him to brush the tips of his long fingers against his hip bone.

“You are so fucking beautiful. I could watch you dance and fall apart on my dick for the rest of my life” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear before taking the outer shell between his lips. He groaned, wrapping his hand around the base of Magnus’ throat when he started bouncing faster, riding him with wild abandon.

Magnus was unaware of the litany of moans escaping him, Alec's hand around his neck, not tight, just resting there and the words in his ear had his stomach clenching. He turned his head to catch Alec’s lips when they released his ear. 

“Right there, love” Magnus moaned into Alec's mouth when he started to thrust up into him, the low moans turning to whimpers with every thigh shaking scrape along his prostate. He dropped his head back onto Alec’s shoulder, unable to hold it up any more, Alec was taking him apart piece by piece. A small part of his mind wondered how they had ended up here, his plan had been to dance for Alec then fuck him, it had flown out of the window, however, the second he had sat on Alec’s dick.

Alec held Magnus tighter, brushing the tips of his fingers up Magnus’ ribcage where his hand was wrapped around his waist. He moaned into Magnus’ neck, burying his face in it when he felt his balls start to draw up and tighten, the beautiful man that he got to call his own, writhing on his dick, riding him like he couldn’t get enough, was enough to push him over the edge. He grunted into Magnus’ neck as he shot his load in his beautiful ass.

Magnus shuddered when he felt Alec come in his ass, letting out a panting moan when he felt Alec’s hand on his dick. He pushed his hips forward, rutting into Alec’s hand as he tugged his dick with short, firm jerks. His eyelids fluttered every time Alec twisted his wrist slightly “Alexander, I’m so close” he moaned, feeling his balls tighten when Alec brushed his thumb over the slit of his dick. “Fuuuuck” he whimpered as he came, spurting all over their thighs as Alec continued the fast jerks of his hand, tugging him through his orgasm. He groaned when Alec let him go.

Alec brought his had up, brushing at Magnus’ lips until he opened up. Fuck! He thought as he watched over Magnus’ shoulder when he sucked a come covered finger into his mouth. He pulled his finger out of Magnus’ mouth, smirking when his boyfriend turned his head to watch him lick his hand clean.

“I love you, you dirty bastard” Magnus said with a shaky chuckle, claiming Alec’s lips from his hand. He was no stranger to tasting himself but Alec loved to watch it, a lot! He moaned into Alec’s mouth when he felt his dick twitch in his ass.

“I love you too. Thank you, for the dance, it was… amazing” Alec said in an understatement, between kisses, tasting Magnus on his tongue. It was his favourite flavour!


End file.
